villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Avatar of Tech
The 'Avatar of Tech '''also known as '''Brainiac Avatar ' is one of the main antagonists in DC Universe Online and also one of the main bosses of the game, sure, was one of bosses more danger to all players. He is one of avatars of Braniac who led the attack on the nexus of technology; the Batcave and one of the most remarkable Drones who land to invaders the Earth. The Avatar of Tech is the last boss encountered in the Batcave: Brainiac Subconstruct raid. Biography When the typical villains and superheroes fought violent battles on Earth, Brainiac invaded and fencing around the planet, abducting entire cities and sending millions of Drones across the planet, Brainiac abducted entire cities along with the entire population to use them as test their Exobyts, the Exbyts gave powers to various types of elements, such as light, Earth, Fire, Ice, Celestial, and Magic among other powers, and was so Brainiac gave birth to thousands of other villains. In an attempt to get the technology for Batman, he sent a troop of countless Drones in the Batcave to take possession of the cave and kill Batman, Brainiac triggered the Brother Eye again for this mission, after Brother Eye had been defeated, the players needed to get more deep into the cave to defeat Brainiac and prevent the invasion, after many minutes of battle with hundreds of Drones, players reach level until the end of the stage, where this Avatar was expecting the players with massive firepower. Combat Role The Avatar of Tech has a horrendous amount of health and dishes out copious amounts of damage. It does not seem to move. It mainly uses three attacks - a rocket attack that hits ~500 multiple times rapidly, a flamethrower attack that could be avoided by staying at the edge of your own attack range, and a homing missile attack, which hits up to over 1500. It signals its missile attack by having a laser target appearing at the player's feet. However, unlike the missile attack of the Brainiac Interceptors, which also displays a laser target, this cannot be dodged. The target simply follows the player. Therefore, use block, or any other damage prevention measure, and quickly. Players next to targets may dodge to avoid splash damage. After taking some damage, it spawns an Avatar Crawler. The avatar cannot be damaged while it is active. After defeating it, and then the Avatar itself, the gigantic avatar would break apart, revealing the dreaded Brainiac himself. Brainiac doesn't seem to do as much damage, but he summons Eradicators and again, has another massive health bar. Gallery 640px-Avatars.png 640px-SupermanvrsAvatarofTech.jpg Avatar_Bombardier.jpg|Avatar of Tech PVP Suit dcuo-battleforearth-epl-313.jpg|Super Avatar of Tech 576px-JLAvrsAvatarTech.jpg AVtech.jpg 2014-01-09(149446)_DCUO_TechBrainiac_1920x1250.jpg dcuo-brainiac-arrives.jpg Final_Brainiac.png OMAC1.png Avatar of Tech.png originalNbEno.jpg|Avatar of Tech in Brainiac clone DCUOlegends01pg5.gif 620px-LegendsComicFortress.jpg|Avatar of Tech leading the invasion to the castle Sunstone 452px-LegendsComicKorugar2.jpg c41dde8525ab0d16343e7eb20b0a6ce1.jpg|Brainiac forces versus Society 640px-LegendsComicBrainiacIncursion1.jpg 489px-LegendsComicMetroPD.jpg Videos Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Justice Society Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Minion Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Misanthropes Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Fighters Category:Enforcer Category:Xenophobes Category:Summoners Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Hegemony Category:Supremacists Category:Brutes Category:Evil Creation Category:Warlords Category:Sadists Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creator Category:Crackers Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Nemesis Category:Revived Category:Omniscient Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Science Fantasy Villains